WO 2005/027978 A2 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including some with a branched acylation of C12 or C14 fatty acids.
WO 2009/030771 A1 discloses a number of mono-acylated GLP-1 derivatives including some that are acylated with C20 fatty diacids, via various combinations of linker elements.
WO 2012/062803 A1 discloses a number of double-acylated GLP-1 derivatives including some that are acylated with C18 fatty diacids.